The end of the world
by Sugassheeep
Summary: AU. The end of the world is here. A small group of survivors that are led by Arturia try to find the nearest safe zone before the storm hits.
1. Chapter 1

She's been without food and water for days. She can feel her hunger and fatigue start to take over and it won't be long until she dies. It was two days ago that she stumbled into this city. Hoping to find her much needed supplies here. But all she could  
find were moss and corpses. She keeps walking, and she finds herself a comfortable place to rest in an office building, now riddled with vines and other plant life.

Her vision is fading and she blames herself. She blames herself for leaving her family to die. She blames herself because she was too weak. If she gets the chance to start over, she'll do it. Then, she slumps over on the ground, and everything went dark.

* * *

"Oh my god I've actually found someone!" He exclaimed in excitement. Tears streaming down his face, he runs over to the sleeping beauty. He puts his hand on her shoulder and shakes her gently. "Hey wake up! You look like a mess. I think I have some water.  
Here, I'll get you some." He turned his back towards the girl.

She wakes up, and sees are man not much older than himself a few meters away from her. He didn't notice her wake up, that's good. She takes out her knife, and shouts.

"What are you doing! Don't come here this instant or I'll chop your balls off." That sounded quite threatening.

"I swear I meant no harm! I was trying to give you some water. You look like a mess and I wanted to help you." He turned towards the girl, who still has her knife pointing at his throat.

Now that she had a better look at the man, she noticed that he has red hair, with some white coming out from the sides. He also has silver eyes. "I don't trust you. Stand up!" She yelled. The man raised his hands up and obliged. When she tried to stand  
up, she quickly stumbled. She was too weak to even stand.

"I'm unarmed! My weapons are in the bag, as well as some food. You should eat, then we can continue this, no?" He offered. Arturia looked over to the bag that the man is carrying. Indeed there were too swords, one black one white. There are also a half  
empty bottle of water and some bread.  
She could see that the man has ate some. Good. It's not poisoned then. She could also see some rope, and she limped over to grab it. "Hold on, what are you doing?" The man asked.

"I'm not taking any chances, I'll tie you up while I eat." The man nodded and offered his hands to be tied. He sat down and watched the girl eat his food.

"I'm grateful to have finally found someone. Say, what is your name? My name is Emiya Shirou. Its nice to meet you."

Arturia didn't respond. She was too busy snacking on what little food this man had in his bag. "Well that's quite impolite of you. When someone gives you their name, you ought to give yours back." Shirou said as he didn't get a response.

"Arturia. My name is Arturia, and thanks for the food I guess." Was she blushing?

"That's a lovely name. Names aside, are you done yet? You've ate my dinner just now. Also would you mind taking these ropes off? They're cutting my hand."

* * *

 **So this sums up a little idea I had in mind. This is just an introduction, if this does well then I'll write more. Reviews and rants are appreciated.**


	2. How it happened

A blinding light. That was all everyone could see until hot magma exploded into the air. People outside of the last radius were lucky, they weren't harmed. Well, not immediately anyway. But the people in ground zero were totally obliterated into oblivion.  
Nobody knows what happened, not even when it happened for 2 years already.

* * *

"It's night right now. We shouldn't go out. The mutated are out there." Shirou said. It has been a few hours since he met this mysterious girl. After eating all of his dinner, they sat in awkward silence.

"So, why are you here Arturia?" He asked.

"To be honest, I don't really know. All this time I've been wandering. If you ever have the chance to turn back time or to fix a big mistake, would you do it?" She asked.

"No, I don't think so. I'm pretty content with life right now, excluding the apocalypse." He replied.

"Where were you, when it happened?" She asked.

"I was a mechanic. I was at my shop when it happened. Luckily I was outside the blast zone by just a margin." He replied, memories of that time coming back to him.

"I was inside the blast radius, and my whole family died but me."

"I'm sorry for your loss, but how are you not mutated?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"I see. It's alright."

* * *

Shirou lifted his head, trying to make sense of it all. His vision was blurry, having looked at the light.

Everything was in chaos. He could see the fire, the lava, and people dying and catching on fire. He ran and ran, trying to help everyone along the way, until he saw what happened.

A cup, no a grail was sitting at the city centre, and it was spewing out hot black magma.

* * *

"You should get some rest. You look very tired." Shirou prompted.

"I've heard about survivors up in the north, maybe we should go there."

* * *

 **A short chapter that I wrote in haste. Don't worry the next will be longer.**  
 **  
**

 **Reviews and rants are appreciated.**


End file.
